Carabiners, snap-hooks, and releasable clamps are used in a variety of applications for releasably coupling objects to one another. For example, a rock climber may use one or more carabiners to releasably secure a rope to a protection device during vertical ascension. Carabiners generally include a frame, a gate, and a releasable gate closure mechanism. The gate is configured to releasably engage the frame, so as to form a continuous inner region which can be used to mechanically couple to one or more objects. The releasable gate closure mechanism is a biasing system that allows the gate to be temporarily opened to facilitate adding or removing items from the continuous inner region. The releasable gate closure mechanism also biases the gate in a closed configuration with respect to the frame, so as to maintain mechanical coupling of items within the continuous inner region.
Various specialized carabiners are designed for particular applications. One type of specialized carabiner includes an auto-locking mechanism in addition to a standard gate biasing mechanism. An auto-locking mechanism requires a user to perform an additional act to open the carabiner gate with respect to the frame. For example, auto-locking mechanisms may require a user to twist, push, or pull a mechanism prior to or while exerting an opening force on the gate in order to open the gate with respect to the frame of the carabiner. The activity of Via Ferrata is particularly suited for use of one or more specialized carabiners that include auto-locking mechanisms.
Various problems exist with conventional auto-locking carabiners, including reliability, profile, performance, etc. Many auto-locking mechanisms do not reliably lock and/or release and thus compromise the safety of a user. Likewise, the profile or dimensions of many conventional auto-locking carabiners impede a user's ability to operate the mechanism, which may lead to unintended release or inability to release at critical moments. And further, the overall performance and operation of an auto-locking mechanism has a significant affect on the safety and ability of a user during activities that require the use of the mechanism.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a carabiner and auto-locking mechanism that overcomes the limitations of existing systems in a cost efficient manner.